Don't Come Back
by Jazzthekat
Summary: A missing Uchiha nin for a father, a busy medic nin that barely earns enough money for a mother, the crimnally insane Akatsuki for babysitters, and a creepy snake guy that molests kids for a stalker... this is Leiko and Sara Uchiha's daily life. This also means that you are about to read the most humorus/heart-touching/insane story you had ever read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sara

Sakura

Sakura laid emotionless on the bed while her new born baby cried. Sakura didn't move nor did she smile but stared at her new born daughter. Her friends stood before her with gentle smiles as they congratulated and admired her baby. Everyone she loved and cared were here…everyone but the father of the two children she was responsible for. The little baby was crying while her beautiful green orbs were looking back at her mother.

"She's so beautiful! But she's so noisy like you, billboard brow!"

Ino teased while she sat on a little chair next to her best friend. Hinata nodded in agreement while she gently touched the baby's cheek with the back of her hand,

"Her…her skin's so…white. She…She's pretty."

Sakura ignored all the sweet comments that her friends told her. She didn't care. This was supposed to be the moment where her husband was supposed to be right next to her and crying with tears of joy. Instead he was nowhere to be found…gone. Nobody knew where he was. Sai took a deep breath before he tried to crack out a small joke to make his team mate smile,

"She's uglier then you, Sakura!"

That didn't help a single bit, but only made matters worse as the baby grew silent. Everyone stared at the baby with shock when they noticed how she went quiet when Sai said that. But soon enough the baby started to cry again and this time she was crying louder than before. The adults blocked their ears and groaned from how loud the baby was crying. Kiba rolled his eyes and whacked Sai on the back of his head.

"You're not helping here."

"I tried."

Sai muttered to himself and stood quietly. The room was quiet besides the baby crying her eyes out. Sakura finally had enough of her daughter's tear smeared face and hugged her gently to calm her down. Naruto finally rolled his eyes as he put down his hands from his ears.

"Finally! She's as loud as you and annoying like that teme!" Sakura's sad eyes widen as she remembered the father. She didn't want to think about him right now…her tears started to rush to her eyes. Shino noticed this and glared at the blonde ninja.

"You know, you always seem to ruin the moment."

"I was only telling the truth you know, see?"

He pointed to the new born baby who looked up at him with curious big eyes.

"She got Sakura's eyes and the teme's black hair! You can barely notice the pink hair though…but hey! She looks just like Leiko!"

"She does look like Sakura's other kid, I have to admit."

The door of the hospital room immediately slammed open as Garaa charged into the room with a baby who was a few months old in his hands. The red head was soon followed by his brother. He gasped for air as he ran and stood next to Hinata and pecked her on lips.

"Sorry that I was late! I had extra amount paperwork…did I missed anything?"

Hinata smiled shyly as she looked up at her husband,

"No…not really…"

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear."

Kankuro was growling from all the heavy weight of presents he was carrying with difficulty.

"Anyone willing to help me out with these boxes of diapers and baby food for the new Uchiha?!"

Temari elbowed her arm into Shikamaru's chest, letting him know she wanted him to help her brother. Shikamaru groaned and looked at his blonde wife for a few more moments before finally going to give Kankuro a hand who was dying from the weight of all the presents. The lazy ninja stood up from the warm seat and walked slowly towards the struggling ninja. All the adults in the room stared at all the boxes that were stacked right next to Sakura. Naruto gasped.

"What the heck? Why the hell did you get this much?"

Garaa chuckled as he smiled warmly at Hinata.

"My love over here wanted Sakura to have some decent presents so she won't struggle and worry about the money for the new born baby."

Sakura's eyes widen and looked at the quiet mother.

"Hi…Hinata! You…you didn't need to do this! Thank you so much!"

Hinata stared and blushed at her friend who seemed pleased. Tenten, who was watching the whole scene from a bit of a distance with her own child in her arms smiled and asked,

"Have you named your little angle yet?"

Sakura didn't say anything but shaked her head. Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You should. I bet she's dying to hear her name. I named my little prince Tori."

Sakura began to think…what was a perfect name for her new born child? While she thought for a name the other couples talked about their own children in a quiet hushed voice.

"Have you fed Shenji before we left?"

Temari asked her husband who was slowly falling asleep.

"Uh…I think I did. Don't worry, she's doing fine."

Sakura began to hear more conversations. Each time one of her friends talked about their own families, she felt her heart sink lower and lower to her stomach.

"Her baby started to make me think more of Inna…"

Ino whispered to Sai who was giving her one of his rare smiles and hugging her from the side with his arm.

"Aww…how's our cute Sorin doing?"

Hinata didn't stutter as she hugged the small baby that was in Garra's arms a few minutes ago. Sakura slowly started to feel weak…all of them…all of them had someone close to them. They even named their children together! But here she was, all alone. She was all alone with Leiko and now another child. Sakura fought back the tears that threatened to stream down from her eyes. Sakura looked down at her baby who was now gently leaning on her chest and sleeping. Her green orbs were hidden behind her eyelids but her raven black hair and light specks of pink hair were quite visible. She smiled sadly and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll…I'll name her Sara."

Everyone was quiet until Ino Interrupted,

"Sara's not a bad name, forehead!"

Sakura smiled as she heard her best friend call her by her hated nickname. Things will turn out just fine, she knew it. She just had to make sure to not mention about the father to her children or else they'll get depressed and sad like her. All she needed to do was to make up an excuse until the time was right to reveal the truth…but wouldn't her children hate her for that? She sigh as she cradled her baby. She might as well enjoy the time being with her children for now. Sasuke might return and take them away from her…he told her so. What type of husband would do such a thing? Oh right…she was only a machine that made Uchiha children to him. It was that simple. Sasuke would come back one day and take her two children away and train them to be experts in fighting. However she just wished that the Sasuke she knew would come back to her and stay with her and watch their two children grow.

Itachi

I was silently watching the new born girl from a safe distance. It was a dark yet warm June night so I started to get a bit stuffy in my thick Akatsuki coat. She looked just like her mother but with black hair. Everyone in the room seemed happy but I noticed Sakura didn't seem all that thrilled. Of course I knew the reason, it all came to one thing if you thought about it, she was depressed that my little brother didn't get to celebrate with her.

"When will we get them?"

I didn't turned to face with Kisame,

"We'll get them soon enough. For now I don't want to get them at this young age, it'll only be a big burden to take care of two kids. I say we wait for six years."

"But…!"

"Six years."

I told him coldly. Kisame was always stubborn but when I tell him in threatening tones he was smart enough not to argue with me. The plan was simple, we were going to capture and raise the two new Uchihas as Akatsuki members. We wouldn't have any trouble getting things that we wanted if we had two more of my kind.

"She is defiantly your brother's daughter. She's cute un."

Deidara smirked as he was leaning against the railing of the tall building. He was looking at the small tiny hospital window that contained the new born. Kisame chuckled and teased Deidara,

"When we get those two I bet you'll be braiding that girl's hair."

Deidara growled back at the shark ninja,

"You shut up shark face!"

Itachi sigh. Those two were just so typical. The two idiots begin to bicker and one thing for sure they were getting pretty loud.

"What are you going to do pretty boy?"

"Call me pretty boy again you blue fish head!"

"Is that all you got?! Seriously, I've seen you braiding your own hair before! Are you sure you're even a guy?!"

"I am you idiot! I can't tell if you're a guy or a girl because for one thing, you look like an it un!"

Soon it was not the two of them arguing but the annoying and quiet innocent Tobi joined the bickering also.

"Deidara, Kisame don't fight! We're all friends!"

Deidara yelled at Tobi with narrow furious eyes,

"Tobi, stay out of this! You got nothing to do with this so don't join!"

"Why? But Tobi only wants to help Deidara! Because Tobi's a good boy!"

Deidara face palmed in embarrassment as Kisame was burst into tears of laughter. But soon a deep serious voice ordered the three of them to shut up. Itachi slightly froze for it was Pein. Pein was the strongest out of all of them and he himself admitted that all of the Akatsuki members feared him. Except for Konan though, for she was now expecting a baby girl with him within one month now. The leader of the Akatsuki and his wife were both standing close together on top of the building.

"All of you shut up before we get caught."

Pein told the three Akatsuki members and sure enough they were silent and sat down on the ground calmly. But Kisame and Deidara were still glaring at each other, fighting silently. Itachi turned to face Pein for he knew he should show him respect unless he got his ass kicked by him.

"Itachi, what have you been spying on?"

"My niece. How did you get here?"

Pein smirked,

"I know my ways, Uchiha. How's your niece doing?"

"She was just born a couple of hours ago."

"I'm happy to hear. Having new members to the Akatsuki is always a good thing…"

Konan leaned against Pein and rested her head under his chin. Her hand was gently rested on her big stomach that was holding another future Akatsuki.

"I'm glad to hear that you have a niece or else my daughter would get lonely."

Itachi said nothing but nodded once, letting Konan know that he heard her. One day…he'll meet face to face with one of his little brother's kids. And that day he'll train them hard and make them stronger. He'll treat them and protect them just like how he wanted to protect his own brother. He just wished his brother would understand…but one thing he didn't know where his brother was. It was selfish of his brother to miss one of this happy moment, his wife just had another child! He rolled his eyes, he must still be training or running away from more trouble.

"When will we get them?"

Pein stood still and Itachi knew his boss was thinking deeply to himself.

"I was thinking of sometime when his mother was gone from home. But first we'll have to earn their trust, those little kids do cause a lot of trouble…Tsunade would have to think that their safe. We all know that the hokage is very over protective with Sakura. We just have to wait for a perfect timing and something that wouldn't cause a lot of attention."

The members of the Akatsuki were silent as they all faced back at the small window of the hospital. Itachi held his breath as he looked at his niece…would she mind if her brother and her would get kidnapped? How should he earn their trust so they would quietly follow them? He grunted silently to himself as the warm gentle breeze made his hair wave at the dark night sky.

Oruchimaru

Oruchimaru smirked as he started to lick his lips gently when he noticed the new born child cradled in her mother's arms. What a precious baby…the mysterious ninja chuckled to himself slyly. He wanted two of those Uchihas. The girl looked delicate and beautiful but the boy…the boy was something that he wanted badly for his new body. He wanted their father's body at first but their father was too strong…even to one of the strongest feared ninjas!

"Kabuto! Hand me my binoculars!"

Quickly the silver haired ninja handed his master's binoculars. He had never seen his master this obsessed for the body of an Uchiha. But he knew when his master wanted something he would eventually always get what he wanted. Even though that meant he would see more dead victims. The strange man sneered as he placed the binoculars in front of his two amber eyes. He zoomed close up to a window not too far from the baby Uchiha's room. He noticed the similar looking boy sitting quietly on top of a big green arm chair at the waiting room. He had the same jet black hair…but dark green eyes that had a hint of blue in them. Oruchimaru hissed in pleasure as he imagined himself having the little boy's body. He would be unstoppable! But how would he get the boy? He smirked. He would just have to try to make the little boy and his sister trust him.

"Master Oruchimaru…should we capture him now?"

The white ninja smirked as his amber eyes glowed,

"No. We wouldn't want the little Uchiha boy think we're the bad guys…don't you agree?"

Kabuto was silent as his master went on spying and looking at the small six year old boy. He rolled his eyes, never in his life had he thought his master was this creepy. And one thing for sure his master was defiantly gay.

"He looks just like his medalling father!"

The strange man muttered to himself as Kabuto looked around in guard. He didn't want any of them to catch them at this moment. But even if they got caught, the fools who dared to stop them would be easily killed. He took a quick glance at the old hospital window however. He noticed all the familiar faces of the young adults…but the baby Uchiha was noticeable out of all. He glanced back at his crazy obsessed master. He just hoped that this time the Uchiha wouldn't try to kill his master. It had happened several times in the past, apparently Uchihas don't like snakes.

Leiko

What was taking them so long? The young boy thought to himself as he glanced up at the clock with narrowed eyes. It was almost midnight! He still remembered his mother feeling quite ill…he just hope she was fine. Where else would he go if she was gone? He grumbled to himself as he curled up his legs and rested his head against one of the arms of the chair. Earlier he had seen several older ninjas running off towards the door that his mother was in. He just wished he had joined them but the nurses would not allow him in yet. Instead an old strange man named Kakashi was sitting in front of him and reading an inappropriate book.

"When's mom coming out?"

He asked in a serious tone. The mysterious ninja put down the book he was reading down on his lap and smiled, even though you couldn't see his smile because of his black mask.

"She'll come out sooner or later. She has a great surprise for you."

Young Leiko made a face as he heard this,

"What surprise? There's nothing special or interesting you can get from this dumb old hospital. I bet the surprise is one of those vitamins or candy that they give you after the doctor's done checking on you…and I hate sweet stuff!"

The old ninja chuckled as he ruffled the boy's jet black hair. The boy however didn't liked it when the older man ruffled his hair.

"You're just like you're grumpy old father! Well, this present is something far more better than a candy." Leiko frowned and stared into the eyes of Kakashi. He took a deep breath before he asked,

"Kakashi…what was my dad like?"

Kakashi froze. He felt guilty…why did that sentence slipped out from his mouth at the first place? He smiled sadly and once again gently ruffled the boy's hair,

"You're father was a great man."

"Was?"

"He still is…he's just too busy to come and visit you, that's all. You can trust me on that."

Leiko mumbled to himself as he saw Kakashi winking at him,

"I don't trust anyone besides mom…"

The silver haired man sigh and begin to read his book silently. Leiko went quiet and his eyes were slowly closing until he heard a familiar soft voice. He leaped out from the arm chair,

"Mom!"

He was running towards his mother who was sitting on a wheel chair and looking a bit pale. The curious boy halted immediately when he noticed a strange bundle in her arms…it was moving and breathing! Sakura chuckled to herself as she waved her hand to let her son know it was ok,

"It's ok Leiko…this is your surprise!"

Leiko smiled as he walked towards his mother. Was it a puppy? He had been asking and begging his mother for a pet for so long! He even begged for Kiba to give him one of his dogs to him! His smile however didn't last when he saw the strange looking black and pink hair and wide emerald green eyes that stared back at him.

"What….who's….that?"

Leiko asked his mother quietly as he glared back at the new born girl. He felt a hand ruffling his hair and his heart stopped when Kakashi told him,

"Silly boy, she's your younger sister! She looks just like you Sakura!"

Leiko froze…this wasn't good. A baby sister? A girl? He didn't want a baby sister! He wanted a brother! He glared and his hands tightened to a fist as the baby girl was smiling up at him. His mother smiled,

"Aw, thank you Kakashi sensei! She seems to love you Leiko! Her name's Sara, she'll be with you for a long time beginning today. Aren't you happy to have a new member to the family?"

"No…I wanted a brother…"

"You'll learn to love you're little sister Leiko. Trust me, she's the sweetest thing you could ever imagine!"

"I don't like sweet things."

Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped. Leiko Uchiha didn't seem he would accept this new kid to the family that easily. But they were still a big family, no matter what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leiko Uchiha

Leiko

"Leiko Uchiha! Get back here with my tomatoes!"

Mr Higri, the old grouchy guy that sells the vegetables in the streets of Kohnoha was chasing after the thief. The thief was only at the age of twelve but to him he was full grown and strong. He felt that he could do anything he wanted and have anything he desired. He always knew he was different anyway for he and his sister were the only children in the whole entire city with the fan symbol on their backs. A potato almost wacked Leiko in the head but he was lucky enough to dodge it.

"Leiko! I won't let you get away with this! Young man, you are so in trouble!"

The black haired boy didn't stop to listen however and skidded off to the narrow allies of the beautiful city. The old man was indeed old but his speed was not to laugh at.

"This is the twelfth time you stole me tomatoes and now you're going to be in great trouble!"

Leiko only smirked as he harshly stopped to a halt and watched as the old man skidding across him, crashing into a pile of trash and trash bins. Leiko looked down at his hand and saw the bright red tomato. The red delight looked so good that he couldn't help but lick his lips before he took a big bite out of it. Nothing was better than a red tomato, especially when you've been starving from the lack of money. He would never understand the others that loved sweet stuff. Before he could have taken another big bite out from the tomato the trash piles before him began to rumble and out popped a very angry Mr Higri,

"Uchiha! I'll kill you for this!"

Leiko struggled and was about to run but a strong grip from the old man's hand made him fall hard to the ground. Leiko clawed down at the cold ground. Not too far away he noticed his tomato rolling down the alley streets. He soon enough cursed to himself as the old man pulled him towards him. The young boy kicked and punched at the old man but just because the old man was retired from his ninja jobs did not mean he was weak and fragile. Mr Higri pinned Leiko down on the ground and pushed his weight on top of the smaller and younger being. Leiko couldn't help but shout and groan in pain.

"This was the twelfth time young man! I warned you several times but you never listen! What is going on with you? Stealing like this would get you nowhere, it'll only make you as selfish and low classed as a missing nin!"

"I was hungry…sorry Mr Higri…"

"Hmph, you're mother had earn enough money. Shouldn't she be feeding you?"

"She barely gets any money."

The old man sighs and shacked his head before he got off from Leiko. He crossed his arms and stared at the dark green orbs of the boy,

"I'll let you go off because I feel bad for you. But please don't steal again."

Mr Higu walked away and muttered to himself on his way back to his shop. Leiko stood still and heard laughter not too far off from the corner of a small little building. He rolled his eyes,

"Garin, come out."

Garin slipped out from his hide out where Leiko promised to meet. His eyes glowed of a faint colour of violet and his red hair shined whenever the sun light meet it. Everyone was jealous of him and Leiko himself was jealous of one of his close best friend. His father was the kazekage of the sand and his mother was a high classed Hyugga and they were very rich! Sorin was the only thing that made the rich family look a bit strange. Garin had a younger brother named Sorin who barely bothered to come outside and play.

"What? I was only enjoying the dramatic action. I almost laughed out loud when that old man crashed into that pile of trash. He'll smell like rotten fish for a whole week!"

Garin cracked out laughing and Leiko gently smiled with his best friend. It was strange and yet funny to him of the fact that he was hanging out with the richest kid in Kohnoha. He in the other hand barely had enough money to survive with his mother and younger sister.

"Hey, want to go to the ramen shop later on?"

Leiko asked the red head who stopped and thought for a minute until he smiled and answered,

"Sure, why not? I bet my mom won't mind. She's busy with Sorin anyway. I don't get why anyone bothers about him so much. He's just a weird kid that doesn't want attention."

"I think the same for Sara. Geez, this week she'll be turning six years old and I swear if I still see that stupid bunny toy again I will kill myself."

Sara Uchiha was addicted to an old pink fluffy bunny doll. She named him Mr Fluffs and even begged for mom to buy Mr Fluffs his own house! Sara of course never understand about their family situation and how poor they really were. It made Leiko sad and wanted to tell his little sister the truth when she brags to her friends that her house was a huge castle and she was a rich princess. In reality they lived in a small tight apartment and all they eat were small bowls of rice and when they were lucky they would have fish.

"Hey, is your sister's birthday coming up this week?"

Leiko halted and stopped as he stared into his friend's eyes with curiosity. Never did he knew his friend would ask a question about his annoying sister.

"Uh…yeah, what about it?"

"Aren't you going to buy a gift and have a party for her?"

"Uh…no…Garin, you know that my family can barely even afford food! We're surviving because my mom's working her butt off and Hokage Tsunade helps us!"

"But it's your sister's birthday, don't you think you should do anything special for her?"

"I'll try to get something."

"I'll get something for her too. My mom's been crazy on making cakes this month, I'll tell her to make a cake for your spoiled little sister."

The typical Garin who bosses around people…even his mother. I guess he was so confident because he was the Sand village kage's son. He was living here because his mother was begging his father but that made his father travel back and forth to the countries several times a year.

"Oi!"

The two boys quickly turned around with their fists high, ready for an attack. However they both sweat dropped when they noticed it was only the blonde fashion and flower obsessed mother. The two boys immediately put down their fists and bowed respectfully to the blonde woman,

"Good morning Mrs Tamhankar!"

Garin greeted cheerfully. Leiko flinched by his friend's reaction. Despite the fact that both his parents were not energetic and hyper Garin was a strange child from the family for his personality was very different. Ino smiled and nodded back,

"Hello Garin and Leiko. You guys seem to be up to no good, mind if I bug in and listen to your evil plans?"

"Uh…it's nothing really Mrs Tamhankar…we were just walki-"

"Oh no! Don't tell me! Let me guess what it is!"

Leiko rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms before the tall blonde. Before he could even scratch his ear that was annoying him the crazy lady shouted,

"You guys got in trouble by Mr Higri haven't you? I've noticed the old man a couple of minutes ago passing by…smelling of trash."

Garin chuckled as he scratched his head sheepishly,

"Actually, it was all Leiko's fault."

Leiko's eyes widen and glared at Garin. Ino raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? What did he do this time?"

Before Leiko could explain his so called best friend blurted everything out with a smirk on his face,

"He got hungry and stole one of his tomatoes."

Ino stared blankly at Leiko,

"You steal things Leiko?!"

Leiko couldn't help but groan, there was no way that anyone would understand him.

Sara

A young and small hand got a hold of a pink old bunny dressed up in a pink ballet dress. She placed the small little rabbit in front of the small table and spoke in a high pitched voice,

"I, Mr Fluffs want some tea!"

Before the pink bunny there was a yellow duck dressed up in a blue ballet dress. The duck bowed before the pink bunny doll and picked up the small tea pot that was on top of the table and poured invisible tea to the small delicate china cups. The pink toy bunny slurped down the invisible tea,

"Hm…that tasted great Ms Goldie!"

"Aw! Why thank you Mr Fluffs! Do you want some cake now? It's chocolate!"

"Wait…what?! It's chocolate?! Inna, you know Mr Fluffs hate chocolate cake!"

The two animal dolls fell to the ground as their owners glared at each other. Sara had her arms crossed and muttered,

"Chocolate is like poison to Mr Fluffs! He only eats strawberry cake!"

"Just because he's pink doesn't mean he only eats strawberries, forehead!"

"You be quiet pig face!"

The two best friends glared at each other and both looked away, despising one another.

"Sara…what are you doing out here with Inna?"

Sakura was leaning outside the front door where the two girls were playing. Inna smiled and greeted the mother,

"Good morning Mrs Uchiha! We were playing tea party, would you like to join us?"

"Uh…sorry but…"

Sakura's green orbs widen in terror and shock as she noticed her expensive china cups were being used at a doll's tea party! She quickly grabbed away the delicate china cups and tea pots into her apron,

"Sara! You should never use these cups! I told you several times, china glass breaks and I don't like to clean up broken glass. What if you get hurt?"

"But mom! Mr Fluff's having a tea party and there's no other cups for the tea party. Plus, it's a royal tea party and I wanted Mr Fluff to look his best in front of Ms Goldie."

"I'll get you a few small cups for Mr Fluffs for your birthday. But please don't use these cups again."

Sara smiled and squealed the moment her mother told her about the cups she would get for her birthday! It was only about a week away now! She quickly hugged Mr Fluffs and hugged him tightly, this was going to be the best birthday ever! Inna smiled as she got up slowly and picked up Ms Goldie off from the ground,

"I think I better be going. My mom would get worried about me, see you later Sara! See you later also Mrs Uchiha!"

The little blonde girl ran off, not looking back as her gold locks waved behind her head like a long flag. Sara was leaning against her mother's leg and watched the horizon. The sun was finally setting and she noticed the tips of her older brother's hair sticking out from the road. She squealed and with Mr Fluff in her right hand she ran down the road to greet her brother.

"Leiko! Leiko! Guess what I'm getting for my birthday!"

She squealed. Leiko was coming home with Garin who smirked as he noticed the little Uchiha girl running to greet her brother who was not in a good mood. Leiko rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets,

"What do you want now Sara? Shouldn't you be in bed and playing?"

"Nope! Inna came over and man, it was so fun! We played together again and had a royal tea party. Of course, you're not royalty so you would never understand."

Garin chuckled and leaned over to whisper to his friend's ear,

"Does she still think you're her royal servant boy?"

Leiko sigh and nodded. He ran his fingers through his black hair, obviously showing that he was annoyed by his little sister's presence. Garin however soon stopped half way up the road and waved at the Uchiha,

"See you later at the academy Leiko! Hey Sara!"

The six year old faced the read headed teenager who was smirking. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but her head tilted in curiosity,

"What?"

"Take care of your servant boy! Because he didn't really have a good day today!"

The red head was soon gone and Leiko's mother asked questioningly,

"What happened today?"

Leiko rolled his eyes,

"Nothing…"

"Leiko, show me your hands."

"Huh? I don't know what you're…!"

"Show me your hands young man."

The young Uchiha growled under his breath but forced out his hands and showed it to his mother. Sakura's eyes widen as she noticed her son's hands were purple and some of the skin were ripped from the hand. Sara made a face in the background and gagged,

"Ew! That's disgusting! It's like as if ogres chewed on your hands!"

Sakura looked into her sons eyes,

"You've been stealing again haven't you?"

Leiko didn't say anything answered with a simple 'hn'. Sakura shouted,

"Young man, I told you specifically never to steal again! Look what happened to your poor hands! Were you dragged across the floor or something?!"

"Mr Higu grabbed me by the foot and pulled me across the floor…I clawed at the ground."

"Do you think this is good?! What makes you think stealing is good?!"

"I didn't say that stealing was good! I was starving, ok?"

"You could have told me that and I would have made you something to eat! You steal too many stuff and your getting yourself into too much trouble! Sooner or later…what is Tsunade kicks you out from the country for stealing?! Do you think I enjoy seeing you in pain like this?!"

"It's not like as if anyone actually cares for us! Sooner or later nobody's going to care that we even existed mom. I'm just sick of eating the same thing…and living the way we are! I want to live in a big house…I know I sound like a big jerk right now but I'm sick of living in this old cooped up apartment!"

"That doesn't really answer my question on why you're stealing."

"I told you, I was hungry!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped into the house,

"I don't think I'll ever understand you like this. You know that yesterday several adults and elders came up to me and tried to talk me to kick you out from the house? For once, why don't you try to have good reputation? It'll make our lives much more easier. It'll be nicer to know that you won't turn out to be like your father and be a bad example and betray the village!"

The small door slammed and Sara was left with her brother looking angry and surprised at the same time. It was silent and Sara noticed for once that the strong brother she once saw that didn't seem to fear anything had a bit of sorrow and sadness in his eyes. And Sara had to admit, mom was a bit harsh on that last sentence…about dad. She never knew how he looked like, neither did Leiko. The only thing he did know was that several months ago a man in a mask appeared before their mother. Leiko was turning about six back then and the man and mom seemed to have known each other…Leiko believed it was their father. But what type of father would wear a mask and appear only at that one night and disappear the next day? Apparently her father did. Her older brother also told her he remembered their mother begging and clinging onto his leg when the mysterious man was stepping out from the door. Was their mother that madly in love with that guy? Heck, the two children didn't even know how their dad looked like!

Deidara

One mental note, never to go spying on a couple of kids with a guy who's half shark. Kisame was annoying. Worse than Tobi for he almost bit off his arm! Deidara muttered and cursed to himself as he was hiding behind a few bushes and faced his targets. Sakura was lecturing the boy and slammed the door shut. He winced when the door slammed hard, he had to admit he felt a bit bad for the boy. One scary thing however was the fact that the girl's bunny always seem to be staring into his very soul…as if it was protecting the girl and knowing that he was spying on them. It gave him the shivers but he ignored it.

"Hey, Deidara."

The blonde peeked over to the blue skinned ninja who was hiding on top of a tree.

"What? You better be quiet or else we might get caught."

"You seriously afraid on getting caught? Who would notice us? The people of the leaves are total morons!"

"Whatever, be free to tell that to Itachi. I bet he'll love your comment about the leaf ninjas."

Kisame sweat dropped and tightened his grip around his sword when he noticed Leiko glancing at the tree he was hiding in. Deidara held back his breath too, he didn't expect the little boy to notice them soon after his mother left.

"Doesn't the fact that he looks a bit like Itachi scare you?"

He whispered to his companion who was sweating on top of the tree and not moving a muscle. He was silent as he watched the boy carefully from a distance. The boy seems to know they were here and he just hoped that he didn't see him at least. His eyes scared Deidara, even though they were green there were hints of the same colour of blue that haunted him. The boy before them was an Uchiha, a boy that held power that you didn't want to mess with.

"The fact does scare me. Also the fact that when we even hurt one of them we're dead meat from Itachi."

Deidara gulped as he imagined himself being chocked alive from the strong Akatsuki member. His eyes caught a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him. He held his breath now the little girl noticed them! He quickly looked away and ordered Kisame with a harsh voice,

"Let's hide someplace else. They notice us!"

Kisame nodded once and the two missing nins disappeared. Still looking at the direction Leiko and Sara were narrowing their eyes to get a better look at the tree and bushes but they soon walked back into their apartment as if nothing happened.

Deidara and Kisame appeared at a different spot. They were no longer near the Uchiha's house but at a narrow ally where Itachi was waiting for them. Sasori was leaning against the wall with sleepy eyes and an ugly scowl on his face. Sasori heard about their plan just yesterday and he didn't really like it,

"Exactly why should we even capture and raise those brats? Their mother is the bitch that almost killed me! Remember Itachi?!"

He growled at the Uchiha who only ignored him and eyed Deidara and Kisame. Itachi took a step forward and with a deep quiet voice asked,

"So what have you find?"

The blonde smirked while the shark boy frowned.

"Your brother's wife and kids apparently despises your little brother. His wife even telsl one of the kids to not turn out to be like him."

Deidara answered him with a smirk. Kisame muttered to the blonde,

"It's not like we should be happy about that you moron!"

Sasori checked his fingers for obviously he didn't care about the pink haired girl and her kids.

"I think we should kill the three of them. I mean, why do we need them to the Akatsuki anyway? We have enough members and we even have Konan's and Pein's kid to deal with!"

Itachi answered the puppet master who still had a scowl on his face,

"Pein told you a thousand times already. We need more members for we're dying out. Also their kid is getting pretty lonely. She'll go well with Sara and Leiko."

"But keep this in mind Uchiha, the moment that pink haired brat annoys me I'll kill her and her kids. Nobody's stopping me."

Sasori warned him in a threatening tone. Kisame narrowed his eyes and argued at Sasori,

"Hey! You can't just kill them off like that!"

"Hmph, since when did you ever showed mercy? You think people would easily let you join back to their city after how many people you already killed? Think again fish brain. We're all going to stay as the outsiders. We can't change. I'll leave you three to argue and bicker over those good for nothing kids. I'm already sick of this plan, it disgusts me already."

The red head muttered and dashed off into the shadows, leaving the three Akatsuki members behind. Itachi stood unaffected by the red head's threats and glanced back at Deidara and Kisame.

"Well? What else have you find?"

"Well,"

Deidara began and cleared his throat.

"Sara's birthday is coming up in a week. Most likely…you know who might be coming back. He always did every…six years."

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

"He doesn't come every six years, he comes at least one time a month. I noticed his tracks to the village and one time I even noticed him talking to his wife. He still checks on them and cares for them, or at least I think he does."

"Wait, how come Kisame and I didn't notice this?!"

Itachi smirked as his two team mates glared at him in anger. They thought his little brother came every six years! Since when did his brother come once a month?!

"I have my ways. What would you do if you were in his place? Would you visit your wife in the most obvious places? Think again my friend. He and Sakura has a special secret place to meet each other…even though they barely talked after Sakura had Sara."

"Urgh! I just want to catch them already! We've been stuck and were running around and hiding in this place for at least a month now!"

"Just stay patient with me. We just need to be here for a few more months before we catch them…soon enough their mother would have to go on a mission and would need someone to look after the kids."

Kisame's eyes widen and shouted in disbelief to his closest friend from the Akatsuki,

"Are you telling me that we're going to be baby sitters?! Hell no! I am sorry but that is just…not right! We're guys Itachi! Also the fact that we're the famous and feared Akatsuki ninjas! People should fear us…not…not look at us and call us the baby sitters! What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking of an easy plan. If we do volunteer to be babysitters then we'll be earning their trust and the hokage would think the kids are safe with us which means less ninjas protecting them. After they trust us we'll trick them to come with us and when we get deep into the woods where nobody could fine us. We'll force them to join and blindfold them so they won't know how to come back home."

Kisame gasped at this plan. He didn't seem to fancy the idea of dressing up as a girl a single bit. Deidara whispered to himself with narrow eyes,

"Easily said than done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Strange Man with The Amber Eyes

Kakashi

The silver haired ninja sigh. He was happy to see all the young genins he used to know turned into parents. He felt sad too though. It made him feel as if he was a grandpa…also the fact that he wasn't married at all. He wanted a pretty woman to marry him. He took a deep breath and walked through the stairs towards the hokage's building. The birds above him chirped lazily and slowly he felt sleepy from after the S ranked mission he just finished a few hours ago. He wished his next mission was easier so he could finish it off quickly and get to sleep earlier.

He gingerly opened the door. Time did seem to go fast when you just sit back and watch it go. By the corner of his eyes he noticed the familiar looking pineapple headed ninja sitting down besides a blonde who was smiling as she was in his protective arms. He rolled his eyes and walked on. Soon he noticed the same trouble making red head boy who was suppose to be the kasekage's son.

"Don't run in the hallways."

He simply told the boy and walked on. Even though he told the boy the red head ignored and ran around the room, not caring a bit what he said. He walked on and noticed Sai looking at the scroll that had his mission with an annoyed face.

"Great…Ino's going to kill me if I don't make it back home in time from this mission…"

The old ninja walked on, passing one of his students and soon he came before the hokage's room. He raised his fist to knock on the door before he entered but he heard a familiar voice that made himself stop from knocking on the door.

"What?! But Tsunade, that's right before Sara's birthday!"

It was Sakura's. He could always notice his old student's high pitched voice. He couldn't miss it at all.

"Sakura, I know that. But this is a very important mission and it inquirers a medic ninja! The other medic ninjas are off to do other missions! Sara and Leiko will understand…I promise you."

"I just hope you're right. This is the first time I would ever actually leave them for a month…I'm worried."

"Don't worry Sakura. You could always find a baby sitter! I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind to have a baby sitter too!"

"You don't understand…last time when I did hire a baby sitter they went crazy and ran off from the house before I could even pay them. I'm not sure if anyone could handle them."

"Oh come now Sakura, there are many baby sitters that are used to troublesome kids."

"Fine…well, I guess Sara wouldn't mind to have a few baby sitters. She'll think that their maids and be pretty happy about it. And I guess Leiko wouldn't mind that much."

"Good. Well then, you better go find a baby sitter before their all gone."

Kakashi quickly took a step back as the door swing open, only inches before the edge would have touched his nose. Sakura stood before him, looking different and grown up then he used to know her. Her eyes used to be bigger and brighter with happiness when she was younger. Now her eyes were filled with sad memories that she couldn't help but regret.

"Kakashi Sensei."

Sakura whispered with a small gentle smile. Her old sensei smiled back,

"Hello Sakura. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine…I guess."

"Good to know."

Before the silver haired ninja could say anything else the pink haired woman walked pass him. Kakashi stood still with solemn eyes. Never in his life had he felt a bit lonely, he started to miss the past badly.

Leiko

The young Uchiha was walking back from the academy. This year was his last year in the academy and he was very excited about it. Soon he'll have his own team and go to the Chuunin exam! He smiled happily to himself as Sara was walking next to him, arms around the familiar looking bunny doll. His eyes narrowed as he asked his little innocent sister,

"Sara, aren't you getting sick of Mr Fluff? He's…pretty old and was always with you like forever."

"I'm not! Mom gave him to me!"

Sara shouted at her brother and stuck out her tongue at him. Leiko rolled his eyes as he watched the sun sinking into the tall mountains of Kohnoha.

"Leiko! See you tomorrow!"

Leiko halted as he heard the sweet yet strong voice. He felt his blood rush up to his face and noticed Shenji standing a few yards besides him. Her light blue eyes seemed to glow and her dark black long pig tails whooshed in the air. He felt himself blush harder as she waved at him before she walked away with her mother who was holding a giant fan behind her. Sara glanced up at her brother and then back at the pretty girl that her brother was checking on earlier.

"You like that girl, don't you Leiko?"

Leiko froze and laughed nervously as he scratched his head sheepishly,

"What girl? What are you talking about Sara? You must be seeing things again."

"Again?!"

Sara filled her cheeks with air, the habit she had whenever someone angered her. It helped her from screaming and ripping her victim's hair.

"Stop ignoring me Leiko! You like that girl who's mom got the big fan!"

"Shut up Sara, you don't know anything about me."

Sara said nothing as her brother held her hand and made them walk in a faster pace towards their apartment. They walked across the big streets of Kohnoha and through the shops that were filled with mouth watering food. Even though it was tempting to grab one and run off Leiko ignored the food and walked even faster. Soon they were rushing down the allies until Sara's foot got caught on one of the bricks that were stuck out dangerously from floor. Even though Leiko was holding her hand she fell face first to the floor and Mr Fluffs disappeared into the dark shadows. Leiko quickly kneeled down before his sister,

"Are you ok Sara? I'm sorry about that!"

"I don't get you Leiko! Why don't you just slow down for a change?!"

"Sorry…"

"Hey! Where's Mr Fluffs?!"

Sara looked anxiously for her lost doll. Leiko wanted to drag her sister back home at this moment, it would be great timing to lose that old thing but knowing Sara he knew she would never leave until she had her rabbit back. He's eyes meet the dark shadows of a small and narrow ally that he never really noticed before,

"Sara, stay right here. Scream if you need me. I'll go and find Mr Fluff so stay right here."

Sara sniffled a bit but nodded. Leiko held back his breath as he took a step into the dark ally. He glanced around his surroundings. He never really seen or noticed this strange place before. Maybe he wasn't paying attention when he passed this way the past twelve years…which didn't really made much sense for he always known his surroundings. He noticed that the houses around him didn't have any windows and it was all dark…all except for one street light glowing before him. He smiled to himself as he noticed the same pink haired bunny doll laying next to the street light. His hands lowered to get a hold of the doll but the rabbit quickly disappeared! He jerked his head up when he heard a snicker and a quiet laughter. He raised his fists up and stood in an attack stance.

"Who are you? Give me back that doll!"

He hollered to the darkness which only replied with silence. He gulped as his fists tighten. He never liked the dark, it always hidden something…something dangerous that nobody would notice. But soon he heard a voice, slimy and scary.

"Well…well…so I guess this is your doll?"

A man stepped before him whose face was hidden with a large black top hat. He was wearing a black coat and in his long lean hands held the pink doll. Leiko said nothing but glared at the figure who only laughed to himself,

"Seriously are we? What's your name boy?"

"My name is none of your concern. Give me back the doll unless you want a broken nose."

The mysterious man laughed to himself again and it was getting on Leiko's nerves.

"I want to know your name boy. You seem quite interesting."

"You're sick."

"Rude."

The strange man threw the doll at Leiko who caught it with two hands.

"You seem you might be a strong little ninja. You do look and seem as if you're special."

Leiko looked back up and before him his eyes meet a cold pair of bright amber eyes. He hesitated before he spoke to the stranger,

"I am…I'm the strongest of my class."

The strange man took a step forward to the boy, who in return took a step back. He didn't want this strange man to be near him. He was a stranger anyway. The worst thing that would happen now was this strange man kidnapping…or even killing him. He felt his heart beat faster in fear…wait, why was a he afraid? He narrowed his eyes and stood his ground, he was not going to be afraid of anything. He would stay brave for his mother and his little stubborn sister.

"If you want to fight me, then I'll accept it."

He growled at the man who only smirked.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to ask on how your day was going."

"Stalker."

"Shut up boy. I can easily kill you here if I wanted to. You might be strong but you are not the strongest. I could train you if you like. I could make you stronger than anyone…even stronger then the hokage herself!"

"Why…why do you want to help me? I don't even know you!"

"Hmph, we'll get to know each other but you have to keep a promise."

Leiko eagerly talked to the stranger,

"I'll do anything! What do I have to do to be your apprentice?!"

The stranger smirked and stepped forward, getting closer to the young boy.

"You just don't have to tell anyone that I visit you."

"That's simple…fine, I'll keep the secret."

"Good boy."

The stranger's lean pale fingers pulled off the tall top hat and revealed his face. Before Leiko stood a pale man with purple marks around his eyes. He had long black hair and his eyes were staring deep into his soul as if he wanted Leiko all to himself. It creep out Leiko but the thought of being stronger then the hokage made him stay put on the ground.

"My name is Orochimaru…Leiko."

Leiko's dark green eyes widen as he felt his mouth widen in shock. Before Leiko could say anything Orochimaru interrupted him with a sneer on his pale face,

"I know everything Leiko. I've seen you grow up…I'm…well, what should I say? Your guardian? Your protector? I looked after your father when he had nowhere else to go."

Leiko narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his shoes. He felt his fists tighten. He never really wanted to talk about his father but Orochimaru only continued,

"He almost killed me…even after all the things I've done for him! I know you hate your father…and so do I. But I'm here to help you and I need your help in return. I know I can trust you Leiko. I will train you with everything I know and you will help me and follow my orders which will not be that hard at all…deal?"

His slender and cold hand reached out towards Leiko for him to accept the promise. Leiko gulped as he took a step forward to accept the strange man's hand. He glanced up at Orochimaru who looked down at him with hungry eyes…why did he felt so uncomfortable around this guy?

"Well?"

Orochimaru asked with eager looking eyes that wanted Leiko to accept his hand. Leiko's hand slowly got towards the strange ninja's hand but he soon stopped and with a kunai with his right hand that he sneaked out from his pocket earlier, stabbed Orochimaru's hand. The man let out a painful hiss as his hand swiped Leiko, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You little bastard! You're just like your stupid father!"

He lunged at Leiko who immediately ran away from him, not turning back to see if the strange man was following him. He went on running into the deep darkness and without warning something was wacked on his head and he felt himself falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Leiko?! Leiko!"

The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and before him he noticed Sara looking down at him with wide worried green eyes. In Sara's arms held the same old pink bunny doll and he noticed that her eyes were tearing. The moment she noticed him awake she hugged him, shocking Leiko completely.

"Leiko! Oh I thought you were dead and I didn't know what I would do!"

Leiko shivered nervously but embraced his sister in his arms, never in his life he felt so glad that his younger sister was around him. Sara felt the shocked and scared Uchiha and looked up at him questionably,

"Leiko? What's wrong?"

"N…nothing…let's go Sara. Let's go…back home."

Konan

Konan looked out from their small hide out. The clouds were getting darker and she felt that rain was soon about to pour from the skies. She took a deep breath, almost all of the Akatsuki team members did not return from their missions and over all her beloved Pein did not return either. She never lived like this before…hiding from the outside world. She would always play around…she was free and not an Akatsuki member. She was loved and she still was. But she wanted to feel that she was part of a village…a city and that she was normal like everyone else. But she wasn't for she was an outlaw. She felt a small cold raindrop dripping on her nose when she stopped thinking. She sigh as she gently closed the old windows to block the cold rain.

"Mama! Look what I made!"

Konan turned around and noticed her orange haired daughter looking up at her with wide blue eyes. A big yellow paper rose was stuck on top of her hair and her small Akatsuki cloak was wrapped around her. In her delicate hands was a small green paper frog. Konan smiled,

"That's very lovely! You made it perfectly…even though I only showed you how to make it once."

"I can't wait to learn how to make a horse! I always think their beautiful creatures…mama, when could I go out and play? It's boring here!"

"Just wait for a month Karna…you'll have a new friend with you by then and you'll never get bored."

Karna smiled happily up to her mother's response and was about to drag her mother off to her small room where there were more paper animals that she had made with all her heart. She was only six…and Konan just hoped that her daughter's innocence would last long.

"Konan."

The blue haired woman stopped and faced the shadow that spoke to her. Her eyes focused and noticed that it was only Zutso, his plant like features was hidden in the dark but she could always recognize him by his cold voice. He was wet and Konan could tell that he wasn't happy a bit.

"Karna, go to your room. Mommy needs to talk to Zutso."

Karna nodded once and walked away and said good bye to the plant ninja who only glared at her in return. His gaze fixed back at the blue haired woman,

"You're husband is making this harder for us you know that?"

"Pein does what he likes. I cannot interfere him with his work, I'm sorry."

"That's bull crap! You might not know because you're his wife! But listen to me Konan, while you've been in this place and relaxing with your daughter the others and I were working our butts out there! You tell Pein that he should better let us capture those two pesky kids already! We won't stand here long!"

"Be patient Zutso…he has a plan."

Zutso's yellow eyes glowed and Konan swore she saw a murderous gaze in his eyes. He took a step forward, only an inch away from Konan,

"If we stay like this and do nothing like a bunch of idiots…I'll just have to enjoy killing Karna."

"You wouldn't even lay a hand on her!"

"Oh I will…unless your man lets us do something besides staring at those morons like a bunch of sheep."

Konan's eyes narrowed as Zutso only returned a smirk. He got out his kunai and showed it in front of Konan and rested the tip of the weapon to his throat,

"Think about it Konan. It would be so easy killing her…it would be like running a knife through butter. I haven't killed anything or anyone for a long time…"

"Zutso, get out."

Konan and Zutso stared at Pein who was in front of the door with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame.

"Busted!"

Deidara smirked towards Zutso who glared at him. Pein's eyes harden as he nodded towards the door behind him…Zutso was going to get his butt kicked from his boss. Zutso glared back at Konan but slowly walked out from the door, looking defeated. Pein followed with a serious looking frown on his face. Kisame tilted his head,

"You ok Konan? Zutso must be acting like a jerk again."

Sasori rolled his eyes as he flopped on top of an old couch,

"I do not blame him. Being stuck in this boring place and following the most stupid plan would make me act like a jerk."

Kisame growled,

"You're already a jerk, Pinocchio!"

"Why you little…!"

Deidara quickly stood in between them,

"Come on you two! If you guys start a fight Pein will surely punish you guys!"

Soon enough they started to hear shouts and curses of pain from outside. Deidara flinched as he covered his ears and muttered,

"Poor Zutso…I hope Pein isn't spraying weed killer at him!"

Kisame smirked as he leaned against the wall,

"Pein wouldn't be that cruel unless necessary. Trust me, even boss shows a bit of merc…"

"AHHH! Not the eyes! Don't spray that! AHHH!"

All of the Akatsuki members turned to face the door and then back at Kisame. Itachi raised an eyebrow,

"You were saying?"

"I'll take back what I was about to say…boss never shows mercy."

"Exactly. And that is why we look up to him as boss, my friend."

Unknown

She was right there. Right in front of him, sleeping calmly as if the world was at peace. Her pink locks spreaded out around the white pillow. He missed her dearly. And he hoped that she was doing fine even though they were half starving. He watched her as she breathed in and out. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to leave at that one night. He turned around and was ready to leave, there was no use of him to just stare at his wife like this. Soon enough he was gone into the moonlight.

(Thank you all for reading my story! It really means a lot to me to know that some of you guys out there are reading my story! Also the fact this is my FIRST story in Naruto. But now I have something to tell you guys, I have now made a rule for every chapter, starting from now, I would like two reviews. TWO REVIEWS! Not asking for much but reviews are very important to me because it lets me know that you guys want to continue to know what happens to Leiko, Sara and the other characters. I would like to hear anything from you guys! You can ask questions to the characters, give me advices to my story and just comment randomly or cheer me on! That is all I have to say. But over all THANK YOU to all who are reading my story! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What was Daddy Like?

Sakura

The exhausted bubble gum haired mother walked across the narrow living room towards her children's bed room. She was able to finish all the paper works from the hospital and received a few coins, even though she had worked her butt off for the hospital. She did not complained though, she at least received money. As long as she had money she would buy food for her children and that was good enough for her. The moon light lightened the dark rooms but dark mysterious shadows were smeared around the house. She was just passing by Sara's room when she heard a soft whimper. Sakura sigh and peeked through the little open space and noticed Sara hugging Mr Fluff tightly in her arms. She noticed tears were forming in her eyes as she was glancing at every corner of the room. Not again…she must have been afraid of the shadows again. The mother smiled gently as she opened the door, earning a shocked Sara gasping and covering her head with her thin purple blanket. Sakura sat down on her daughter's bed and gently patted her daughter's head which was covered under the blanket. Sara soon popped out from the blanket and glanced up at her mother,

"Oh! It was only you mom!"

"What are you afraid of now? I noticed you're not sleeping. Are the shadows scaring you again?"

"Well…"

Sara looked into her mother's eyes. Her eyes were wide and frightened like a deer in front of an approaching car. Sakura noticed her tiny hands were shivering rapidly.

"I had a terrible dream...Leiko was leaving me all alone in the house and you were all hurt and injured in the middle of a forest…all alone! There was blood and scary shadows everywhere! I thought…I thought everything was actually happening for real then…I can't go to sleep anymore! I don't want to see those scary things!"

Sakura embraced her daughter in her arms and whispered to comfort her frightened daughter,

"It's ok. It's all a nightmare."

"But…but it felt so…real!"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

Sara was silent as she sobbed in her mother's arms quietly. Sakura frowned she never liked it when her children…especially when Sara had a terrible nightmare. She would always try to protect her from any situation…but she could never help her daughter in her dreams. Sara must have ran out of tears for she was looking up at her with a sad smile,

"Mom…can you tell me a story so I could go to bed easily?"

"Sure,"

Sakura placed her daughter gently to her bed and pulled the covers over her,

"What story would you like to hear?"

"Maybe…something about daddy."

Sakura froze as she glanced at her daughter. She was sure that she told her strictly that she never wanted to speak of him again. Sara however was looking at her with pleading eyes…as if she wanted to hear the story more than anything in the world.

"Please mom? I always wondered what daddy was like…I want to meet him one day and invite him to Mr Fluff's tea party sometime!"

"Sara, you know that mommy does not want to talk about that…good night honey."

Sakura glared but planted a small kiss on top of her daughter's forehead. She was about to stand off from the bed but she felt her daughter's arms wrapped around her arm, forcing her to sit back on her bed.

"No! I can't go to sleep unless I hear about daddy!"

Sakura and Sara's eyes meet. If only her daughter knew…but she wouldn't be happy once she knew the truth about her father. Her father was a wanted nin, he had done many crimes…he dishonoured Kohnoha! He was not a hero but a traitor!

"You're father was a great man. He was always caring but can be stubborn. I think you got his stubborn behaviour Sara."

"You always tell me he was a great man mom, tell me something else! Like…hm…oh! How did you meet him?!"

Sakura frowned as she noticed Sara was wide awake,

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then…but after I tell you you're going to bed like it or not. I was about Leiko's age and I was still going to the academy. I meet your father there, every girl had a crush on him. I used to have a huge crush on him myself back then. Now that I look back at it, it's quite pathetic. We soon got into our team and we trained and had several adventures together. But one day…"

"One day what?"

"He just left. He was only slightly older than your brother when he left…I meet him a few times several years later. I searched and chased after him all my life. We finally meet one night and…well, he proposed to me."

"Oh…that's not really romantic then I thought you two meet…why did he love you?"

"I…I personally don't know Sara. But I guess he just did…I guess."

The two girls were silent as mice in hiding. Sara whispered,

"I bet it was because of your eyes."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she slowly walked out from the room,

"Good night Sara."

"Good night mom!"

Hiden

"God damn it! It's freezing out here!"

The white haired man shouted as she wrapped the Akatsuki cloak closer to him. The rain that poured earlier a few hours ago made the atmosphere around him turn icy cold. He hated it when it was his turn to spy on the two Uchihas. Nothing interesting was going on at all! Why should he always get the boring job all the time? He groaned, it was Pein's orders. He couldn't argue to his boss. Behind him Sasori was rolling his eyes,

"That's because the only thing you're wearing is that cloak dummy. Have you ever thought of wearing actual clothes before?"

"Shut up! You're the newest and youngest of the group so just shut up when I'm talking!"

"Just trying to help here…"

"Whatever! I don't need help from you!"

Sasori said nothing as Hiden went on bickering about how cold he was. Through his binoculars the only thing he saw was the pink haired girl hugging her daughter and talking to her. Nothing big. Why did Pein wanted them to spy on them like this? It would be much easier to snatch them away. He soon heard his stomach growl. He cursed to himself as he heard the red head behind him smirk,

"I told you that you should have eaten that rice ball back at the hide out."

"Be quiet I say! I'm trying to spy here!"

He peeked into the small crappy binoculars and noticed the young Uchiha boy sleeping. Urgh…nothing interesting was going on. Not action…no anything! It was night time, what else would be going on right now but more people sleeping?!

"You know, I think we should head back to the hide out. There's nothing here."

Sasori said with a yawn.

"Yeah. For once I agree with you puppet boy, I'm starving!"

"Don't call me puppet boy you nudist!"

Hiden held back his tongue from cursing at the young member. He just had to calm down…take three big deep breaths and he would be all fine. Sasori smirked as he seemed to noticed the older member holding back his tongue,

"I'll see you back in the hide out."

"Sure, you go first. I'm going to stay here a bit more."

With that one sentence he disappeared without a trace before Hiden. The white haired member groaned as he walked back to the spot where he normally sat down and spy on the Uchiha. He wished they would just go to action and he himself was getting pretty bored of waiting. What were they waiting for? He glanced at the binoculars one more time before he was going to disappear into the darkness until…

"What the…?!"

He noticed a small flash near the apartment! He immediately crouched down and spied at the mysterious figure lurching around the roof tops and he gulped when he noticed the strange figure was standing right outside the little girl's room! He seemed to be trying to get in! What could he do?! He glanced around franticly but found nothing! If he let anything happen to the girl Pein would surely have his head!

"Hey! You! Get out of there! Ahhh! Someone! Thief! Murderer! There's a psycho on the loose! He's on the roof! Someone get him before it's too late!"

The mysterious figure halted immediately and windows around the apartment were lighten from the lights that were being turned on. The dark figure glared at Hiden and the first thing he noticed were his eyes. They seemed very familiar…the dark onyx eyes…wait, onyx?! Hiden's eyes couldn't help but widen. But before he could have take another look at the mysterious ninja the ninja disappeared. There were mumbling and shouts however and the lights of buildings were all turned on. He sigh, even though he wasn't sure who that mysterious ninja was he felt lucky that he stayed behind for a few seconds. If he had left the mysterious figure might have kidnapped the girl…and then Pein would surely kill him. He clenched his teeth tightly together, he better tell the other Akatsuki members about this just in case. Before he could dash off towards the hide out however he felt a sudden presence behind him. He also felt a cold kunai resting on top of his throat and a deep voice hissing in his ear,

"You shouldn't have stand in my way."

Pein

"Where's Hiden?"

Konan asked while she was leaning on top of Pein's shoulder while she and her husband were sitting on the couch. All of the Akatsuki members were tired and exhausted for they barely had a wink of sleep for a whole week. Itachi and Kisame were sitting on the opposite couch while Deidara was cooking instant ramen on the cramped kitchen. Zetsu was sitting far away from them just in case Pein sprayed any more weed killer on him. Tobi was next to Zetsu and was hugging a teddy bear. Sasori was in front of Pein and Konan with a bored expression,

"I told him that I was going to come here first. He said he was going to stay there a bit more."

"Very well. But if he doesn't come in five minutes we're all going to go out to look for him."

All of the Akatsuki groaned besides Konan who was always in charge of taking care of Karna. All of the Akatsuki members were in silence until they all heard the crackling of thunder and rain slamming on top of the roof. Zetsu muttered,

"We've been here for over a month now…don't you think we should do something now? We already know what does kids like and dislike."

"We do?"

Tobi asked the plant ninja. Zetsu rolled his eyes,

"Well, I think I do. The girl obviously likes pink and bunnies…I think we could use her little doll as bait. I bet she's stupid enough to fall for it."

Itachi glared at Zetsu who called his niece stupid. Kisame laughed nervously as he patted Itachi's shoulder,

"There, there, I bet he's only joking!"

"What about the boy? Tobi noticed that he doesn't seem to like anything!"

Tobi asked with a high pitched voice. Deidara answered his question,

"Yes Tobi he doesn't seem to like anything. But, he does seem to be interested with the Shenji girl."

Zetsu turned to face Pein with an annoyed expression,

"What the heck?! We all know their weaknesses! We might as well use them!"

Pein said nothing but Konan nudged him to speak,

"You fools. I told you a thousand times. Itachi helped me with the plan and to me it seems reasonable. We need to earn their trust. Think about it, it would be much more easier if they think we're the good guys and that we're not using them. And they would do less stupid things and try not to run away which would be a drag to all of us. The girl might be easy to trick, but I'm not really sure about the boy. He seems clever."

Sasori smirked as he cracked his knuckles,

"So Pein, after we get those kids to our side, can we kill Sakura? She's no use to us anyway! Plus, she might try to come after us to get back her children."

Pein was expressionless as Konan's eyes slightly widen. Pein looked at his wife who looked back at him with sad eyes. They both knew that Sakura was no use to them anyway and that she would always bring more trouble to all of them. But then again Pein knew his wife loved children and she always thought it was not right to kill their parents. But what about his group? His group came first…then his family. He sigh and whispered to Konan,

"I'm sorry dear, but the Akatsuki comes first."

Konan said nothing but only nodded once with depressed and guilty eyes. Pein turned to face his men,

"Sure. You can all do anything that you want to do with her. But there's one thing that you can't do."

The Akatsuki members were quiet, all wondering what their boss would say.

"You cannot kill her in front of the two children. The moment you do that, the two kids would be against us."

Pein noticed Itachi's shocked expression and that he was barely hiding it. Pein frowned towards him and hoped that he would know that Sakura was indeed useless to all of them. He guessed Itachi was upset because they were going to kill his little brother's wife after they get the kids to the Akatsuki! Before Pein could say anything else the entrance door was slammed open and before them stood a wet and exhausted Hiden. Konan rushed to his side and helped him sit on a small stool that she found on the corner of the room. Hiden collapse on top of the stool chair and was breathing heavily. Everyone in the room was shocked. What has happened?! They have barely even seen Hiden this tired and…desperate? Konan wrapped the cold and shivering Akatsuki in a dry blanket.

"Hiden, what happened to you?!"

Deidara asked as he ran off from the kitchen and faced him with a shocked face.

"Man! It's like as if you've seen a ghost!"

Kisame said with a serious tone. Hiden was able to speak after several moments of shivering and coughing,

"There…there was someone…someone wanting the kids…I was able to save them in time…I don't know who the man was! He…he chased after me…I…I barely managed to lose him! Pein…we better get into action before…that guy gets them!"

Zetsu glanced at his leader with a questioning gaze,

"There's more people than us who wants those kids? Crap!"

Pein closed his eyes as he thought. Everyone was hovering over Hiden and were asking him several questions but the shocked white haired ninja did not uttered a single word. Pein finally opened his eyes and spoke,

"We will get into action this week. I've noticed and spied on Sakura and she would be off on a mission. She's looking for babysitters. It is decided that Deidara, Sasori and Itachi look after them. We are all going to take turns taking care of the kids while Sakura's gone. And as Tsunade trust us herself and lowers her guards we get the kids and run off."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Babysitters have arrived!

(PLEASE READ! Once again, thank you all who reviewed, favourite and followed my story. No, really, it really means a lot to me! Once again it tells me that you guys want me to continue the story! Just to let you all know I know that chapter is not that long…but the next chapter will be much longer than this. And also…this time if I get FOUR reviews in just one day after I posted this, then I will post the new chapter that has two chapters combined! Which means, you get into more on what happens to Leiko and Sara. But then again don't worry because I'll still post the next chapter the moment I get two reviews if I did not get four reviews that moment I posted this. And to those who are all wondering where Sasuke is…you'll be meeting him in the next chapter! And there are few more characters that the Uchiha kids are going to bump into. Ok, enough with my blabbering and now let's get started!)

Sakura

Sakura was just able to get a babysitter in time before she went out the door to start her journey. It was hard to think about leaving her children behind for several weeks! She had to go through one big boring mission with Naruto, Choji, Kiba and Shino who didn't even have a family to take care of! She couldn't argue though, she was getting paid for this anyway. And she needed money. Bad. The only problem was that the babysitters were coming awfully late then she had expected. Leiko was on the couch and was flipping pages of a thick old book that he read several times before. Sara was sitting on top of the carpet with her dolls and toys spreaded all over the floor and played peacefully. What was taking the babysitters so long?

"Mom, do you have to leave?"

"Oh course Sara, mommy needs to go on this important mission. You and Leiko be good while I'm gone, ok?"

Sara didn't say anything but looked sad that her mother was leaving her for a long time. Leiko only glared at her and Sakura knew he was angry at her,

"A babysitter? Seriously mom, I'm twelve already and I don't need a stupid babysitter!"

"It's for your own protection young man."

"Mom, I can fight by myself. For once can you just trust my abilities?"

"The problem is young man that you're not all that skilled yet. You're still only twelve after all."

Leiko only sat on the couch and grumbled. While Sakura rolled her eyes, he was such like his father who always believed he was good at everything and stubborn at all times.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"Coming! Leiko, Sara, your babysitters are finally here!"

The bubble gum haired mother said sweetly to her children before she slowly opened the door.

"Hello! My name is…!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she stared at the people who was standing before her. Was she day dreaming?

"Hello. My name is Doris...Doris White."

Before her stood a strange looking man with long blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail. He was wearing a purple leather jacket with a unicorn imprinted on the front and he had the wackiest pink and purple glasses! Sakura glanced to his side and noticed two more other men…which was not really what she expected.

"Hi, I'm Eric."

A tall man who had long black hair with a normal red T-shirt and jeans told her with a bored tone. He reminded her of someone…her eyes then caught a familiar looking red head however. He looked so familiar…the red hair and the sleepy eyes…the only thing that was different was his blue hood!

"Sorry for staring but...have we meet?"

Sakura asked the red head curiously. The red head smiled which Sakura swore was forced and answered,

"Nope. My name is…Sam! Nice to meet you miss!"

"Uh…nice to meet you too…you three could come in now…"

Sakura was slightly suspicious of these strange looking men but the blonde made her sure that they were friendly yet weird baby sitters. She never heard of men being baby sitters though…strange.

"Are you sure you came to the right house? Because I thought I called FEMALE babysitters to my house…"

Sakura asked with narrow suspicious eyes. The blonde guy strangely giggled before he told her,

"Mrs Uchiha, don't you know? I'm Ino's cousin! You can always trust us!"

"Oh…ok. Well, these are Sara and Leiko. Say hello to Doris, Eric and Sam you two."

Itachi

The two Uchihas were right in front of their faces! Itachi couldn't believe that they were this close to his nephew and niece! He stared at Leiko who only looked up at them with a raised eyebrow and Sara was holding back her breath from laughing.

"You serious mom? Where did these guys come from? The circus?"

Leiko's rude comment was mostly to Deidara who in return glared at him and Itachi swore Deidara was about to put up his middle finger to the boy.

"Leiko! Sorry you three…Leiko can be rude at times but he's a good boy. I hope you guys wont to bothered by them. They're not allergic to anything so feel free to let them try new food. And make sure that they go to bed by ten please! If you need more information there is a thick book in a small shelf in my room."

Itachi watched as the pink haired mother leaned down to kiss her son in the forehead who in return tried to get away from her but failed. Deidara smirked as Leiko scowled when he received a kiss from his mother. Sakura soon pecked Sara on the cheek also who only frowned and hugged tightly on to her mother. It was cute but with Sasori's help Sara was pulled away from Sakura. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Sasori's fists tightening when he was standing right next to Sakura. It was obvious that the red head was wanting to punch her badly but Itachi gave him a death glare.

"Well, I'll miss you two so much! Be good around your babysitters and don't do nasty tricks on them!"

Sakura finally said and hugged the two of her kids. Itachi tilted his head in curiosity when he noticed the mother leaning towards Leiko's ear and whispering something. Had she suspect them? He hoped not. The door was soon shut and Sasori let out a shout,

"Finally! That bitch is gone!"

Deidara and Itachi gasped at Sasori. Was he nuts?! Her kids were right in front of them!

"W…What did you just called her?!"

Leiko growled as he got off from the couch,

"Just who the hell do you think you are that you have the right to call me mother a bitch?!"

Deidara chuckled nervously as he kicked Sasori in the nuts, sending him crawling into a ball on the floor.

"AH! Why you little son of a…!"

Sasori was about to say the last word but for Sara's sake Deidara shouted out loud,

"Opps! Sorry about that pal, I just…slipped! Sorry for his manners…he's kind of crazy!"

Sara looked at him with wide shocked eyes while Leiko only glared at him with his arms folded. Itachi face palmed, they started off not what he expected. They started off terribly. The three men and two children stood in opposite sides of the room, silent like mice. Sasori was the first one to flop on top of their couch which Leiko glared at him with a scowl,

"What the heck?!"

Sasori growled back at the boy,

"What? Got a problem? I'm babysitting you boy, and you better be nice or I'll kill…!"

Deidara interrupted the smart mouthed Akatsuki member,

"So, what is your favourite colour Leiko?"

Sara got up from the floor and her smile was so wide Itachi couldn't believe she was an Uchiha.

"Oh! Oh! I love pink! Pink is my favourite colour!"

Sara continued to blabber about what she hated and what she admired while Deidara just stood there, not happy but pretty annoyed and sad that he actually asked that question. Sasori got out the walki talki that they used to communicate with the other Akatsuki team members.

"Ok, all of you, shut up! I'm going to talk!"

"What's that? Is it a magic wand?"

Sara asked with wide curious eyes. They were big and innocent that both Deidara and Itachi couldn't help but smile a little bit. But Sasori was something totally different,

"Does this look like a stupid magic wand to you?! Get your eyes checked you dumb gir…!"

Deidara kicked him in the nuts again. But this time Sara was about to cry and Leiko was glaring at all the three of them. He shouted at them,

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Urgh! Are you even sure that you guys are in the right house?! You guys don't look like babysitters at all! To me you idiots look like a bunch of morons!"

The three adults were silent. Not from shock but from anger that a twelve year old brat had just called them a bunch of morons. Sasori was about to show the boy a piece of his mind but Itachi blocked his way with his arm,

"We're here to protect you two. Because we're your babysitters. So…I just hope we can all get alone together."

Sasori jumped in, pushing past the taller and stronger man and shouted at the two kids with hatred eyes,

"That's right you two! Now, we're boss and if you don't listen you get your butts kicked! Understood?!"

Leiko raised an eyebrow as Sara was trying her best to hold back her tears. Deidara gasped at Sasori with disbelief eyes to shout like that to a five year old while Itachi in the other hand just face palmed. Deidara cleared his throat as he stepped forward,

"What Sam here is trying to tell you two is…that we'll be protecting you guys for about a month! And if we get to know each other we'll all get to go to a fun picnic! Think about it. All you have to do is listen to us and we'll just…follow you two around!"

Leiko got up and leaned against the wall with wide eyes,

"And exactly do you mean by…follow us around?"

"It means that our friends and us three will be following you two…like…actually if you think about it we're just following you around everywhere you go! For your protection!"

"Does this mean…you'll come with us to the academy?!"

"Yup!"

Deidara answered with a nod of his head. Sara was blank and confused while her older brother was shaking his head furiously,

"Oh this is not going to happen! There is no way I am going to let a bunch of babysitters follow me to school! Do you know how humiliating that would be?!"

Sasori thought about it and instead of a frown he smiled,

"Really?! Well, then that's perfect!"

Deidara stepped hard on Sasori's foot, earning a swearing Sasori. Itachi frowned,

"Just ignore them…who cares…!"

"Actually I DO care! If you three have not noticed my family are the only living Uchihas left on this earth! Well…besides my dad…who I'm not really sure if he's even alive now…but still! People look up to us!"

Sasori rolled his eyes as he got a seat for himself,

"Oh please, does that explain why you live in a small apartment instead of those huge big Uchiha houses you could be living in?! Seriously, what was your mother thinking kid? She must have had her head up in the clou…!"

"Anyway, don't worry kiddo! Even if we do follow you nobody will notice!"

Deidara interrupted with a forced smile. Leiko could already tell it was a fake smile and Itachi only rolled his eyes. The room was quiet as the people in the apartment room gave strange and awkward faces at each other. Before Itachi was about to tell them more fake information about themselves they heard the door bell ring several times and fists hammering the door madly!

"Itachi?! Deidara?! Sasori?! Tobi's here!"

Deidara froze in terror as his face turned pale,

"Oh shit! It's Tobi! Guys, hide me, now!"

Sara leaded Deidara to her room to hide while Leiko glanced up at Sasori and Itachi,

"Sasori? Itachi? Who the heck are you two…!"

"Guys?! You in there? Tobi wants to meet the two kids!"

Tobi hollered through the close door, earning scowls from everyone in the living room. Sasori muttered curse words as he walked over to the door to allow his group member to come into the apartment. Leiko glared at Itachi with his hands crossed,

"Ok, what is going on here?! You can't just let in your friends to our house! And who the heck are you three?!"

Itachi frowned and glanced behind him, noticing Tobi shouting and squealing while Sasori was messing around with the front door,

"Long story…"

He answered his nephew. Soon enough Sasori was able to yank the door open, revealing Tobi wearing a strange looking clown mask. Itachi swore he almost had a heart attack the moment he saw the wide and colourful stupid mask on Tobi! Itachi wasn't sure what to tell his nephew and niece…he would need a very good explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You're the father, you go talk to them!

(Thank you all for reviewing!I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it seems to be a bit short!)

Karin

Karin placed her slender hands on top of her belly, she couldn't believe it! She was finally pregnant! She couldn't help but smile…even though she was the only one that knew she was pregnant. This morning she felt a bit of pain around her belly and last night she remembered sleeping with Suigetsu. Even though they were known to be team members Karin started to have feelings for him. She was happy that she finally got over Sasuke and that she finally had a husband. But she was not quite sure how her husband was going to take it in…Suigetsu never really dreamed of being a father at all! She clenched her teeth tighter she was going to tell him no matter what! She walked across the forest floor as she noticed the white haired soon to be father talking to Sasuke with a determined face,

"Sasuke! You got to grow up and go visit your kids! You already missed twelve years…for twelve years you could have been with your gal and raise them together!"

"My family, my problem."

Karin sigh, both Suigetsu and herself knew that Sasuke was not visiting his kids that often. Even though they were wanted nins Karin strongly believed that you should spend time with your family…even though she never had one herself but she will be having one soon! Suigetsu crossed his arms as he glared at the Uchiha who was sitting down on the ground with his eyes closed, lazily day dreaming. The white haired ninja leaned against a tree not too far and whined,

"It would be a great opportunity to gain their trust. Don't you think?"

"Hn."

"And I bet they would want to come to our group if they trust you."

"Hn."

"God Damn it Sasuke! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Hn."

"Urgh!"

Suigetsu shouted in the air and stomped off, clearly pissed by Sasuke's actions. Karin held her breath as Suigetsu was walking closer to her and soon enough they were facing each other. Karin could feel her blood rushing to her face which made her look away. Suigetsu smirked,

"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself Karin."

"I'm…I'm fine really…uh, Suigetsu?"

"What? I'm right here you know. You can tell me anything."

Karin sigh as she glanced up at his eyes. How would he take in this big information?

"You remember last night?"

Suigetsu was still smirking while he leaned against a tree that was next to him.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I think…well…we might be having a new member to the group."

Suigetsu stood still and looked awfully confused. Karin rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on her stomach, giving a hint to her husband on what she was talking about. Suigetsu defiantly got the message and his eyes widen and a big smile begin to crawl on his face. He quickly held Karin's hands in his,

"You…you serious Karin?!"

"Yes! Oh Suigetsu! We could have a family together! We could run off and live together!"

Suigetsu quickly frowned,

"Karin…I know you might be excited and all but…what about Sasuke? He can't be alone like this."

Both Karin and Suigetsu turned to look at Sasuke who was still day dreaming. Karin sigh disappointingly as she walked away. Suigetsu was about to follow her but the red head held out her hand to let him know that she wanted to be alone. Karin knew that Sasuke was like a family to them…but wasn't it time for all of them to move on to their own lives now?

Orochimaru

"That little brat…he's sly like his uncle and father! What a sly little fox…"

Orochimaru hissed to himself as he looked down at the Band-Aid that was wrapped around his hand. The boy had dug his kunai deep into his flesh and just missed the bone. The boy was going to be a bit more trouble than Orochimaru had expected.

"Your hand will heal soon. It was only a flesh cut."

The pale hands of the mysterious ninja slammed hard on the table that was before him, earning cracks that decorated the marble table. His actions scared his side kick who spilled the tea from the tea pot that he was just about to pour into his china cup.

"I know that, Tabuto! Do I look like an idiot to you?!"

"Of…of course not!"

Orochimaru bite down his lower lip. He felt week each time he was beaten by Uchihas. First it was Itachi, then Sasuke and now it was a little Uchiha boy! He was growing weaker and weaker each day. He could feel it in his bones…he didn't enjoy it a single bit.

"Tabuto, I'm going to visit Leiko again…and this time I won't go easy on him."

"Really sir? But I thought you needed him to be alive! You can't just ki…!"

"Tabuto, shut up. You're no fun…I'm just going to hurt him a little bit, that's all. I'll convince him…or if I have to I'll even give him the small little gift I gave his father…and this time this boy WILL become my new body."

"But what about the girl sir?"

"She's useless. You told me the results by just looking at her Tabuto…she can't activate sharingan. She's just as useless as her mother…which makes me want to crush her. The pink haired girl was useless this time when she had Sara. I'll just enjoy killing her off after I get Leiko."

"Sounds like a plan sir…but will you be meeting Leiko and Sara now?"

"Hm…pretty soon."

Konan

Konan was amazed that she and the others were actually able to succeed in their plan this far! She personally thought that they would be caught halfway. She smiled gently at Sara who was looking up at her with wide curious eyes. It was obvious because she had a paper butterfly decorating her hair. She wanted to keep her rose but she needed something new to wear so the others would not really remember her. She also wore a blue tank top with a medium length grey skirt. Pein was beside her, dressed up as a punk and to her amusement he didn't like it a single bit.

"Konan? Why do you have a paper butterfly on top of your head?"

"Oh well, I don't know…I love playing around with colour paper. Maybe I'll teach you how to fold a rabbit later on when we have time together."

Sara couldn't help but squeal,

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Konan was happy for at least the girl didn't seem to notice or mind them. But Leiko was still eyeing at them at a small corner. Tobi sure scared and shocked him a bit. And Kisame, Hiden, Pein and herself surprised Leiko a bit a lot. He must have many questions in his head right now…she just hope he doesn't tell Tsunade about this. Kisame was blabbering on to Itachi who only listened. Deidara was trying not to chock Tobi to death right now. Hiden was looking around the house as he played around with his amulet. Sasori in the other hand was holding back his fist from smashing a picture of the pink haired girl on the small tea table. Konan gently lifted the picture off from the table and looked at it. Sakura was smiling sadly in the picture while Leiko and Sara were smiling widely. The children didn't know what their mother was going through…it was painful. Konan was happy that her husband was at least staying with her. It was the time for the two kids to go to the academy and Leiko was shoving books and weapons into his black back pack while Sara in the other hand was shoving coloured pencils and stuffed dolls into her bag. Her husband glanced at Deidara and Tobi,

"You two go take Sara to school."

Deidara was about to argue but Tobi was squealing and grabbed Sara by the hand and shouted,

"We are going to have so much fun Sara! Tobi knows it!"

Leiko was about to shout out in annoyance but Pein interrupted him, glaring into the boy's dark blue and green eyes. He smirked before he spoke,

"You will be taken care of with these two."

He nodded towards to Kisame and Hiden. Kisame was reading a very interesting magazine…a very perverted one at least until he shot up from the chair when Pein announced his mission,

"What?! But…but Pein! You know I don't like kids!"

Leiko was glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Then why are you even here to 'babysit'?"

"Uh…I mean…!"

To Leiko's disgust Kisame forced a wide smile and hugged him tightly,

"I would never say that! I love children!"

The blue ninja sure earned a death glare from Itachi after that. It was obvious that Itachi knew and felt Leiko's pain of being hugged by the shark friend. Pein however was still next to Konan with his arm around her shoulder and nodded towards the door,

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Get to school before you're all late."

Kisame

It sure felt strange and weird when the shark ninja was walking down the allies with his best friend's nephew. And it was already strange enough to feel like a normal citizen in a city! He was very used to the feeling that everyone in the cities and countries wanting and hunting their gang down.

"Ohh! Look! There's a dango shop!"

His thoughts snapped when he noticed Sara pointing to an old dango shop not too far from them. Deidara and Tobi were not really paying much attention to the girl but something about the old dango shop made him feel uneasy. First off, why was there a dango shop in the allies and why is nobody in the shop? Most dango shops were always crowded! While the shark stopped for the girl the others were keep on walking to the direction of the school. Sara was frozen to the spot and was slowly walking to the strange mysterious shop. Kisame quickly grabbed a hold of the girl's hand,

"Sara, we're supposed to go to your school! Not go off to a shop filled with dangos!"

"But…I love dangos!"

Kisame sweet dropped, the girl must have got her love for dangos from Itachi. He got down to his knees,

"Sara, no. I don't want to get beaten up by Itachi just because something bad happened to you."

"Kisame…why do you call Deidara Doris? Why does he have two names?"

"Well…about that…"

Kisame's beady eyes caught a swift movement in the windows of the dango shop. And he swore it was the familiar looking amber eyes that he hated for years. He grabbed for his strange looking sword but felt stupid as he felt nothing. Of course…he almost forgot that he left it at the hide out. He was forced to leave it there from Pein because the senior people of the Leaf Village would immediately recognize his weapon. Sara was looking up at him with a confused face,

"What are you grabbing for?"

"Uh…nothing! My back just…itched."

Sara was looking at the old ninja with her wide curious eyes which was returned with serious beady eyes.

"Kisame! Sara! Get moving!"

Kisame recognized Hiden's voice and quietly sigh. He felt his hand ruffling Sara's black and pink locks of hair,

"You're a good kid Sara, I just hope that you'll understand all the dangers in this world."

"What you mean? The world is always wonderful! Everyone has a family and everyone always smiles! Where's your family Kisame?"

Kisame froze. He never meet his family before. Never in his life…all his like the Akatsuki was his only family that cared and took care of him. They watched each other's backs, eat with each other, tell stories and jokes and even shared their ideas for the future and their feelings at times. But those were obviously rare now a days, while Pein was in charge.

"God damn it Kisame! Hurry up!"

Hiden's voice was screaming to get his attention. He growled back at the white haired ninja,

"I'm coming you weirdo! Now shut up!"

He was about to grab Sara's hand but was just in time to stop himself from doing so. He only nodded towards the others while he looked at the small Uchiha,

"We better get going. Or unless you want a creepy old guy from that dango shop catch you."

That caught Sara's attention and made her move. Kisame smirked, the creepy old guy trick always worked on the little kids that he used to know in the hidden mist village. He missed his home…or the place that used to be his home. He just wish one day he'll go back and have a normal life like everyone else back there. Sara ran off towards the others while he stood at the same spot silently. He glanced behind him and noticed the creepy dango shop was replaced with an abandoned house. He frowned, he knew that it was all a trick from an enemy…he and the group better watch over the kids much more carefully before one of them get into a trap.

"Kisame! Move your lazy ass over here before you feel my fist in your face!"

Kisame held back his tongue so he won't let bad language escape from his mouth. He rolled his eyes as he ran after them but in a jogging pace. The other Akatsuki members were glancing up at the ancient looking academy with wide eyes. Leiko was before them with a smirk,

"What? You four never seen an academy before?"

They all didn't answer the young boy's question. Leiko only shook his head and walked off into the academy door. Kisame felt Hiden nudging him to follow, and the blue ninja sigh and follow.

Sasuke

His daughter and son grew faster than the Uchiha had thought. He tried to hold back the feeling of guilt run into his heart, why wasn't he there to watch the two of them grow for twelve years? All this time he was only standing in the background and watched them. One night he tried to sneak and have a peek of his children and wife if they were doing ok but that failed when a familiar looking Akatsuki member stopped him from doing so. He held his kunai in a tight grip…he wanted to stab himself for leaving them for so long. But he'll meet them soon…his annoying wife was gone and it was time to meet them soon. He smirked as he could imagined Sara's shocked expression while Leiko looking up at him with pride…or to be realistic…in disgust for leaving them for all these years. Sakura would only stay in that spot, dumbfounded and amazed that he finally got the guts to talk to them. They had a big argument of who would take care of the kids. Sasuke let his wide win but…this was his chance to grab them and disappear. He knew he was a terrible father, but he was going to raise his son and daughter as proper Uchihas. Sakura had done her job. He decided to stay away from her as far as possible so she wouldn't be stared or treated like dirt because she married and expected kids with a traitor like him. He sometimes tried to think of the times when he had that warm feeling glowing inside him when he was about to marry her. Problem was…he barely remembered that moment anymore.

"Sasuke?"

Suigetsu asked with a concerned look on his face. Sasuke didn't answer but only glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. The white haired ninja forced a smile,

"Well, just to let you know…Karin's…well…expecting a child! Isn't that wonderful news? That means your kids and ours could hang out with each other and all that stuff."

Sasuke only stared at his close team mate. He looked to Suigetsu's right and noticed the familiar red haired team member glancing at him with a worried gaze.

"Well? Aren't you happy for us or something?"

Suigetsu asked with narrowed eyes while he folded his arms together. The Uchiha only looked down at his hands but finally spoke,

"More kids mean more mouths to feed…and more responsibility. But…I guess I can trust you two with kids."

Suigetsu said nothing but only earned a pat on the shoulder by Sasuke. The Uchiha slowly got up and walked away. Suigetsu was huffing and puffing but noticed a glistening object on the ground. He kneeled down and picked the small object up. It was a small amulet and inside was the picture of the familiar looking pink haired girl that the Uchiha once loved. Karin stepped next to him and sigh,

"He still missed her."

"He does? I can barely tell what he's feeling right now!"

"Idiot. He misses his wife…I bet he was thinking about her and his kids all night last night."

"I doubt it. Have you seen how he's been treating us lately? Sasuke's acting like a total ass!"

"He'll grow nice when the time comes."

"Hmph…which would be the time when I'm dead!"

Suigetsu glanced back at the Uchiha who was now sitting down on the ground not too far from them. He sure seemed pathetic now a days. And to be honest he felt bad for the champ, he was being killed inside because he never raised his kids together with his wife. He walked up to his friend again who was only looking down at his hands. Suigetsu muttered curses under his breath before speaking,

"Look, you're the father so you go talk to him."

"Him?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Leiko. You're not going to grow any younger!"

"I'm going to visit him and Sara later on…soon."

"I hope that soon comes pretty soon…because I am tired of you going through your emo cycle."

Sasuke glared up at his team member for saying that but Suigetsu was already walking away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

(Long time no see! I typed this chapter just now…sorry if there's any grammer mistake, spelling mistake, etc. But hey! I finished this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! And I hope you review because I love to hear your opinion on the story! You can also tell me what I should improve on the story if you think something's wrong! Over all, enjoy!)

Chapter 7: The Uchiha Leach

Leiko

"Psst, Leiko, who the heck are those people? They've been staring at our direction for like an entire hour…don't you think we should tell Iruka Sensei?"

Leiko glanced annoyingly at Kisame and Hiden outside the window and looking at his direction. Hiden was waving at him with a smirk while Kisame was pretending to be reading his perverted magazine. Leiko glanced back at Garin who asked the question,

"To answer your question, they're my…well…body guards."

"Wow! You got bodyguards?! I thought you were too poor to afford body guards!"

"Wow…what a great friend I have."

"Yup, I know."

An old familiar voice shouted at the two boys,

"Leiko Uchiha and Garin! You two should be listening to what I'm saying! What have I said?!"

Garin was fiddling around with his pencil while Leiko looked blankly at the old teacher.

"Uh…"

Leiko looked around the class room and hoped that one of the students could help him with the answer. Luckily, to the corner of his eyes he noticed Shenji showing him her notebook that had the answer in big letters. Leiko had a small smile and read it out loud,

"You were talking about the First Hokage's life."

Iruka Sensei rolled his eyes,

"That is correct Mr Uchiha…Shenji,"

Shenji froze as her blue eyes darted up to the old man and she quickly hid her notebook,

"Next time let Mr Uchiha answer my questions by himself please."

"Y…yes Iruka Sensei."

Iruka Sensei went on blabbering about the history of the first hokage when Leiko and Shenji meet each other's eyes. Leiko felt his cheeks go super hot and red but forced a cool grin. Shenji on the other hand also smiled back at him and even giggled when she noticed him just barely making a grin. Leiko felt a sharp pain in his ribs and looked up to notice Garin glaring at him,

"Don't think about it! Shenji might look nice but she's a demon! I know because she's my cousin!"

Leiko rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the window. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Hiden was beginning to chock Kisame. What the heck were they doing? Before he could take a better look on what was going on outside Iruka Sensei shouted to the class,

"Ok all of you! Remember that your history essay is due in three days about the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha! Please make sure that you write down your names on your essays this time!"

Leiko groaned as he noticed he had not paid any attention to his sensei at all. He was going to blow up on this test…he'll just have to ask Kakashi. He would know what to do! Even though he was either on missions or busy reading his boring book. Garin in the other hand seemed to have paid a lot of attention,

"Well, this essays going to be a piece of cake! Oh…by the way, what have you been drawing in your notebook? You seemed really concentrated on drawing something."

Leiko just remembered that he actually did started to draw! He quickly opened his notebook and saw strange symbols and drawings everywhere. One picture was a strange but identical looking picture of the strange man he meet a few days ago in the allies…Orochimaru. He didn't tell any of the adults about the strange man…but something about him scared the young Uchiha. Garin was very impressed by his drawing skills,

"Woah! You do know how to draw! Who knew you were the artistic type? This girl looks super weird and by looking at the makeup she was pretty desperate, who is she anyway?"

"This is not a girl Garin, it's a guy…and his names…"

He quickly froze. He felt something unusual in his surroundings…he glanced around but saw nothing. Was it the strange man that tried to lure him to be his apprentice? Leiko hoped not…he just hoped it was all just his imagination. Garin only looked at him as if he had grown another head,

"Uh…Leiko? You ok? You look like someone's stalking you or something."

"Uh…it's nothing big at all. I'm just getting annoyed and tired about the fact that we got another boring essay."

Leiko grabbed his back pack and items as he dashed out from the class room. He felt uneasy…he glanced at the window that Hiden and Kisame were a moment ago. Strangely they were not seen! Leiko scowled, the strange man must have kidnapped them! He grabbed a hold of a kunai as he pushed past the other students to save his…body guards. Several students cursed at him as he pushed past them like as if they were flies.

"Hey! Watch it Uchiha!"

"Ouch! Just because you're an Uchiha does not mean you can go pushing past people like that!"

"What a loser!"

"There's goes the loser with the chicken hair!"

"Good luck on finding friends like that you moron!"

"Slow down emo dude!"

"Can you believe that guy? Uchihas these days!"

"Yeah. I bet he got it from Madara Uchiha and his father…Uchihas are all disloyal. Their all the same!"

"OMG, I know right?!"

Leiko ignored the insults as he pushed past several of the kids. He was used to their insults for he heard them several times in his life. He heard from Iruka Sensei however when his father was in the academy everyone admired him…well apparently these days Uchihas are disgraceful creatures that walk this earth. Leiko clenched his teeth tighter as he finally got out from the academy. He quickly glanced around his surroundings, where were does two creepy baby sitters?! And the strange feeling of someone watching him…he still felt it. Before he could give up he noticed a strange black figure dashing across near the small ancient swing. His eyes narrowed and was about to run after it just before he felt two strong arms grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him up into the air. He felt his kunai slip off from his fingers and in return his two hands grabbed a hold of the hand that held him in the air. It was Kujo…the academy bully. The Uchiha glared back at his enemy who only smirked in return,

"Well, well…seems like the Uchiha's being desperate today. What happened? You lost your mommy?"

"Let me down Kujo! I have to go!"

"Or what? What's going to happen? You stepped on my foot you moron!"

"Whatever, let me down before I give you a broken nose!"

Leiko's eyes widen when he felt the threat slip out from his mouth. Holly shit. He was dead meat. Every student in the crowd begin to notice the two boy ninjas and started to gather around them in a circle. Kujo's eyes widen in shock also for he was never really threatened before,

"Did you just threaten me?! Who do you think you are you little peep squeak?!"

"I'm an Uchiha, and if you had not notice Uchihas stand up for what they believe in."

"Hmph. If you noticed my emo friend, that all Uchihas end up dead. Look at what happened to Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha massacre…oh and I almost forgot,"

His grip tightened around Leiko's neck and Leiko felt himself gasping for air,

"Your disloyal, pitiful, weak father."

That had defiantly hit Leiko's nerve. The Uchiha's hands tightened around the bully's hand, Kujo was smirking at first but his face started to turn red when he started to feel great pain! Kujo let go of Leiko but he was still grabbing and slowly crushing his wrists! Kujo's face turned pale and cursed,

"Let go of me you moron!"

Leiko ignored him but continued to crush his enemy's arm slowly. Kujo begin to yelp in pain as he begin to swing Leiko back and forth but the boy never let go of his victim. Kujo noticed something different in the Uchiha's while he was breaking his wrists slowly…he was smirking!

"I said let go you Uchiha leach!"

It was just seconds after that the whole crowd heard a sharp snap and a high pitched yowl of pain from Kujo. Leiko didn't only stop there however, he began to punch and kick the bully nonstop. The teachers rushed into the scene and before them they noticed Kujo rolling on the ground in pain with Leiko slowly breathing on the ground, still glaring at the bully who dared to block his way. Kakashi pushed past the students with a raised eyebrow,

"What the heck just happened here?"

Hiden

"Kisame! Give me back my amulet!"

Hiden shouted and cussed as he chased after the blue skinned team member. Kisame was laughing and dashing past little children.

"No way! I'm going to annoy you for the rest of the day for insulting me this morning!"

"You deserved it you fish!"

Hiden ran faster but soon tripped over a stone and to his humiliation fell face first to the ground. He glared up and noticed Kisame flirting with a pretty hot kindergarten teacher. Hiden sweet dropped, Kisame never seemed to take him seriously at all! Kisame was twirling the woman's hair and spoke in a flirty voice,

"Hey beautiful, mind if you and I go out to the beach sometime this week?"

The woman giggled and played around with her skirt,

"Oh sorry, but I already have a boy friend."

"Really? You got a boy friend who's better than me?"

Hiden growled, while he was on the ground in humiliation his team mate was flirting with a girl! He immediately got up from the ground and shouted at his team member,

"Hey shark head! Aren't you forgetting your wife and kids?!"

Kisame glared at Hiden while the kindergarten teacher gasped and gave the shark a sharp slap across the face,

"You have a family and you tried to flirt with me?! Ew, gross!"

And off she went with her head high into the sky. Kisame growled at Hiden with a red hand mark across his left cheek. He cracked his knuckles as Hiden laughed nervously,

"There, there Kisame. There's a lot of hot ladies in the leaf village! I think we should just get our butts back to the academy before we lose Leiko."

Kisame was still pretty angry about losing the cute girl and that gave Hiden the chance to snatch back his necklace. The two Akatsuki members took a look around their surroundings…they were defiantly not at the academy at all! They were actually in the kinder garden playground! Little strange kids were all looking up at them as if they were zombies. Hiden glared and shouted at the small kids,

"What you looking at you idiots?! Never seen a master criminal before?!"

Soon enough the kids he shouted to burst our crying and running off back into the Kinder Garden. Kisame sweet dropped before he glanced back at Hiden,

"You serious man? You shouted at a bunch of kids that were only curious!"

"If you had not noticed I HATE children! Think fish brain!"

Kisame rolled his beady eyes, typical Hiden. Hiden felt a sudden quick pain that made him look down at his foot, meeting his eyes he meet several pair of eyes of little children. He raised an eyebrow when a little girl shouted from the crowd,

"You hurt one of our friends! Now, we're going to hurt you!"

Hiden smirked as he crossed his arms and got to his knees to face the little girl,

"Oh really? What you going to do? Run over me? Forget it sweet heart, none of you idiots can hurt me."

Hiden didn't notice a dark aurora beginning to glow around the small children, Kisame noticed and slowly backed away just in case anything happened.

"Uh…Hiden, I think it's a bad idea to get them angry now."

"Pfft, I thought you were stronger and braver then me. Now you're afraid of a group of babies?!"

Hiden soon regretted saying that sentence because the moment he said that sentence a wave of little kids washed over him and he soon disappeared into the waves of children.

Kakashi

The white haired ninja stood alone with the young Uchiha at the field. He noticed Leiko was pissed off for getting in trouble but he injured a class mate! Kakashi sigh as he shacked his head slowly, letting Leiko know that he disappointed him.

"Leiko, you should know that you shoulder never hurt your class mate."

"He started it."

The Uchiha stated simply. Kakashi rolled his eyes,

"Listen young man. You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately and your grades are falling. You're about in the same grades…or even worse than Naruto! How do you think you're going to pass on to be a great ninja by getting these bad grades and reputations?!"

"He insulted my family! My ancestors! And…even though I don't know much about him…my father! Everyone's using him against me and telling me that I'll just be like him!"

Kakashi's eyes soften as he noticed a hint of sadness in Leiko's eyes.

"Young man, who cares what they think?"

"I do actually…I'm a best friend with the kazekage and a high Hyugga mistress's son! My name…my last name's Uchiha, the clan that everyone admires! I have to care what the others think!"

"You are so stubborn to listen to me like your mother and father Leiko, I don't like it."

Kakashi smiled gently as he ruffed the angry boy's raven hair,

"You know, I was actually a bit impressed that you had the guts to hurt that guy."

"I have the guts to hurt anybody in my way."

"Easily said than done my friend."

Leiko glared at the friendly yet strange ninja. Kakashi chuckled to himself and scratched his head sheepishly,

"Hey, don't take jokes so seriously!"

Leiko picked up the kunai he had dropped earlier and shoved it into his bag. Kakashi noticed the kunai and asked with a curious tone,

"You seem to love using the kunai, is it your favourite weapon?"

"Well…I guess, a bit. It's always useful."

"Your mother always used to use a kunai when she was about your age. Oh, have you activated your sharingan yet? You should have activated it around now…"

"No."

Leiko answered him coldly. Leiko was disappointed, he always heard of his gifted powers but he never seen his mother using them…of course she had no Uchiha blood. He just wished he could have his sharingan activated so he wouldn't be using an old kunai all the time, even though he didn't mind it that much. The two ninjas were in silence until Kakashi spoke in a serious tone,

"You won't turn out like him."

Leiko looked up to meet his close ninja friend with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi spoke again,

"You won't turn out to be like your father. I know it…you're going to be stronger and loyal to Kohnoha."

"I wish that turns out to be true."

The two ninjas heard loud shouts and screams of children near the fence that surrounded the academy. Leiko got ready of his kunai as Kakashi was glaring at the noise. They soon noticed a desperate Hiden and Kisame crawling over the fence with messy hair and cloths,

"Oh my god! Those kids are killing me!"

Hiden shouted at Kisame as he was close to getting over the fence. Kisame was panting and his beady eyes were wide in terror,

"Don't stop you fool! Keep moving before they eat shark finned soup tonight!"

Hiden was being dragged down by children but Kisame was just able to save him before he was drowned back into the storm of children. The two baby sitters jumped off from the fence, panting and laying on the ground exhausted. On the other side of the fence the children shouted and pounded at the fence but soon they gave off and went back to the kinder garden. Kakashi's eyes widen as Leiko ran towards the two men.

"Where have you two been?! I thought you two were kidnapped!"

Hiden spat at the ground,

"You kidding me kid?! Do you think I'm going to get kidnapped that easily?!"

Kakashi stepped forward with arms folded,

"Sorry to ask but…who are you two?"

Leiko immediately answered the question for the two men,

"Their my body guards!"

Kisame smirked as he turned to face Kakashi,

"We're his baby sitters."

Leiko's face turned bright red in embarrassment as Kakashi chuckled a bit. But his happy friendly face turned quickly into a suspicious and curious face when he noticed Kisame,

"Sorry to ask but have I seen you before?"

Kisame's eyes widen but answered him coolly,

"I don't think so. Why you ask?"

"Are you sure? Have you been here when…well, the Akatsuki came to visit after the third hokage's death?"

"Nope. I was in the mist village fishing with my friends. I'm Kyle by the way."

"Uh…nice to meet you Kyle."

The two shake hands and they were glaring at each other for a long time. Leiko studied the two of them from a small distance with curiosity.

"Well, has Leiko been a good kid while we were gone?"

Hiden asked with a fake worried and concerned voice. Kakashi answered the white haired man,

"Well, I'm not sure if he's been a good boy. He break a student's wrists just about forty minutes ago. You two might want to train him with his anger management, he needs practice and patience."

Leiko looked down to his shoes as Kisame and Hiden were looking at him blankly. Kisame turned back to face the old ninja,

"We'll make sure of that. Tell us more if anything else happens."

Kisame

"What the heck were you thinking?"

Kisame asked Leiko while they were all walking down the allies. Leiko said nothing but continued to make his way back home. Kisame's eyes narrowed,

"Don't give me the silent treatment. You answer me now boy."

"It's none of your business."

Hiden smirked as he blocked Leiko's way. He folded his arms as he looked into the boy's eyes,

"Actually, it is. We're your baby sitters and that means we have to take care of you."

"Yeah, but not get into my business!"

Leiko shouted at him as he pushed past him. Leiko ran off towards his apartment as Hiden cursed under his breath about Leiko. Kisame wacked him across the head,

"Watch the language, he's just going through a hard time."

"Urgh, I'm the one who's been going through a hard time."

Kisame rolled his eyes when he noticed a distant flash of blonde and orange not too far from them. He smiled,

"Tobi! Deidara! How are you guys doing?"

Deidara made a face at him and hissed quietly as possible,

"Shut up! Sara's sleeping!"

Kisame then noticed the little girl on top of Deidara's back, sleeping peacefully with the little bunny in her arms. The blue ninja smirked at Deidara,

"Seems like you've grown attached to her, haven't you?"

Tobi answered that question,

"Yes! Oh Yes! Tobi has! Tobi was great friends with Sara!"

Deidara snapped back at his team member,

"Tobi shut up before you wake her up! Well…what happened with Leiko? He's running off like a free animal."

Hiden glanced at Deidara before speaking,

"He just got pissed because we tried to help him. He broke a kid's wrists and got in trouble with the teacher."

Tobi whispered in a hushed voice,

"Leiko's in big trouble then!"

"Yup he is. He's close to being kicked out from the academy. Stupid kid doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and act innocent."

"He's just like you then!"

Hiden gave Tobi a death glare who only laughed at him quietly.


End file.
